Sadie's Second Chance
Characters Nat Shubie Sadie Sally Martha Smith Nancy Suzy Fish Frank Tina Fran Patty Rechid Mable Baby Rechid Past Sadies Transcript (Scene cuts to Sadie pushing a baby carriage down the street) Martha backs her car out of her driveway. Martha: "Hi, Sadie!" Sadie: "Hi, Martha!" Martha: "Aren't you going to work today?" Sadie: "I can't, they're still replacing the windows at Sadie's Cookies." Martha: "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, have a nice day then! I'll see you later!" Martha drives away. Sadie: "Bye, Martha." Sadie continues pushing the baby carriage down the street and towards Harold's house. Sadie sees Harold in his garage underneath something. Sadie: "Hey Harold, what are you doing?" Harold: "Oh, hi Sadie, I'm just fixing my time machine." Sadie: "A time machine? That gives me an idea!" Harold: "What did you say?" Sadie: "Oh, I was just saying do you need someone to test it? Because I could if you want." Harold gets up from under the time machine. Harold: "Oh, no it's fine. I can do it myself." Sadie: "Really? Are you sure you don't want any help? I have nothing else to do today." Harold: "No, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. A good scientist always has himself test his own experiments!" Sadie frowns and sees a ray gun sitting on a table that is titled "freeze ray". Sadie: "Hey, what does this do?" Harold: "Oh, don't touch that! That's my..." Sadie shoots Harold with the freeze ray and he gets frozen in a block of ice. Sadie grabs the keys to the time machine and gets inside of it. Sadie: "Now, where should I go first? Oh! I know the perfect place! It's time to go back to high school!" Sadie presses a bunch of buttons and the time machine travels back in time. Sadie: "Where am I?" Sadie gets out of the time machine. Sadie: "Perfect! I'm at that restaurant everyone used to hang out at in high school." Sadie walks inside. Sadie: "There I am! I can't believe that was my hairstyle back then! Well, I guess it's better than what I have now. Ah, I had such great times here watching Nat and the other boys hang out, hoping that one of them would notice me. Speaking of the boys (looks at her watch) it's seven o'clock now, which means they will be in here any..." The guys burst through the entrance. Sadie: "Oh no! I can't let anybody see me!" Sadie runs into the ladies room. (Scene cuts to the high school versions of Shubie, Patty, Nancy, Martha and Past Sadie standing in the restaurant) A boat honks it's horn outside. Patty: "That's my ride! I'll see you girls later!" Patty runs out of the restaurant and into a boat with a bunch of muscular boys. The boat drives away. Nancy: "Patty always gets all of the guys." Sadie: "Yeah, but there's still plenty of guys to talk to in here." Martha: "Like who?" Past Sadie: "Well there's Nat obviously. He's the hottest guy in the world!" The other girls look at Past Sadie oddly. Past Sadie: "I mean, Lenny and Scooter are playing in the arcade, and Nat, Frank, Harold, Pilar, Fred and Tom are playing pool at the pool table." Nancy: "Well I don't know, maybe we should just hang out over here for the rest of the night." Past Sadie: "Oh, come on Nancy! We all know you have a crush on Fred, and I heard he has a thing for blondes." Shubie: "Yeah, it'll be fun Nancy!" Nancy: "Well, if you say so." Nancy strokes her blonde hair. The girls begin to walk over toward the guys. Past Sadie: "Wait! Give me one second! I need to put some more hair spray on my hair!" Past Sadie runs into the bathroom. Sadie: "Oh no, someone's in here!" Sadie peaks her head over the stall and sees her past self spraying her hair. Sadie(holds her nose): "No guy is going to love you if you use that much hair spray!" Past Sadie: "Who are you?" Sadie: "I'm you, from the future." Past Sadie: "What are you doing here? Did something happen to Patty? Did mom get a heart attack?" Sadie: "No, I'm here to save you from something worse. I came here to save you from a from having a loveless marriage." Past Sadie: "What? I'll end up in a loveless marriage, if I marry Nat?" Sadie: "No, you're never going to marry Nat. In a few days Nat and Shubie are going to fall in love, and they'll end up staying together forever. You'll end up taking Pilar to prom, and won't even come close to winning prom queen. You'll then get married to Frank after Shubie and Nat get married." Past Sadie: "Frank doesn't seem that bad, he's probably the second hottest guy in the class to Nat." Sadie: "Yeah, but you won't be satisfied with second best, and everyday you will continue to dream about having a family with Nat and not Frank. After a few years, you and Frank won't have any kids and get divorced. You'll then marry Fred after he divorces Nancy because you will be low on money and need someone rich to support you. Getting married to Fred will be even worse because you will have to take care of four kids, three from Fred's marriage to Mable." Past Sadie: "Fred gets married to Mable?" Sadie: "Trust me, a lot of people are going to end up in wired relationships that don't last. In fact, Shubie and Nat's is the only one that did, and even they had some rough moments. Anyway, even though you and Fred will have one child together, it won't be the same as the ten or so kids you will dream of having with Nat. You'll end up being miserable for the rest of your life and that's why I am here now. Trust me, if you don't marry Nat, you'll end up that way." Past Sadie: "Ok, what should I say to Nat?" Sadie: "I don't know, just be yourself. Oh, but you might want to compliment him on his beautiful hair, he's not going to have that for much longer." Past Sadie: "Yeah, it looks like I won't have my hair for very long either." Sadie: "Hey, Martha and Patty lose their brown hair in a few years. And Shubie's stupid pink hair will be gone too. The only person who will keep their hair is Nancy, but don't worry because it will become gray before you know it. Now go out there and show Nat that he belongs with you and not that stupid pink whale!" Sadie pushes Past Sadie out of the door and over towards Nat who is talking to Martha. Past Sadie: "Hi, Nat!" Nat: "Oh, hi Sadie." Martha: "Do you want to get something to eat, Nat?" Nat: "No, I don't really like the food here." Past Sadie: "Neither do I! My favorite place is the Krusty Krab!" Nat: "Really? So is mine! Do you want to come get something to eat over there with me?" Past Sadie: "Sure!" Nat and Past Sadie leave the restaurant. (Scene cuts to Sadie watching Past Sadie and Nat eating in the Krusty Krab) Past Sadie: "So Nat, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me this weekend." Nat: "Sure, that sounds great!" Sadie: "This is working perfectly! They'll be in love before you know it! Time to go back to the present!" Sadie goes back into the time machine and travels back to the present. Sadie: "What the...?" Sadie gets out of the time machine and finds herself in front of an office building. Sally: "Oh, Sadie, there you are! You're almost late for work!" Sally grabs Sadie and brings her into the office. Sally: "Are you ready for the big meeting today?" Sally punches in her card. Sadie: "What meeting today?" Sally and Sadie walk over to two cubicles. Sally: "The meeting where you explain your idea for a new product to the executives, silly! Please tell me you've thought of one." Sadie shakes her head. Sally: "Well then it looks like we have a lot of work to do." Sadie walks into her cubicle and notices a name-tag on her desk that says "Sadie Peterson". Sadie: "Yes, my plan worked! I'm finally married to Nat!" Sadie looks at a photo on her desk of her and Nat's wedding. Sadie: "We look so cute! This new life is going to be great! But I'd better get to work." Sadie tries to log onto her computer. Sadie: "What would my password be? How about, ilovenatpeterson?" Sadie types that in for the password and the computer logs her in. Sadie: "I'm such a genius. Alright now, Sally! When is this meeting happening?" Sally: "At nine o'clock." Sadie(looks at her watch): "It's 8:30 now!" Sally: "Relax, all you have to do is think of a new type of furniture or appliance that the company can sell. I'll even help make a drawing and a prototype." Sadie: "Okay, what should I do then? I could do a glow in the dark bed, or a lamp that turns on and off through voice command! Or I could do a mini toaster! That's it, Sally! My idea will be for a mini toaster!" Sally: "Uh, that's a great idea. I'll go build a prototype." Sally walks back to her cubicle. (Scene cute to Sadie working on the idea of a mini toaster) Sadie walks over to Sally's cubicle. Sadie: "Did you finish the prototype yet?" Sally: "Yep, here you go." Sally hands her the prototype. Sadie: "Thank you so much! I couldn't have done this without you." Sally: "Oh, no problem." Sadie begins to walk away but sees a name-tag on Sally's desk that says "Sally Smith". Sadie: "Why does that say Smith?" Sally: "Because that's my last name." Sadie: "You're married to Tom?" Sally: "Yeah, we've been married for a couple years now. You don't remember? You and Nat were at our wedding." Sadie: "And who is that?" Sadie points at a picture on Sally's desk. Sally: "That's our daughter. Are you feeling okay Sadie?" Sadie: "Oh yeah, it's probably just that this cubicle is so small. I get very claustrophobic." Sally: "Oh, okay." Sadie begins to walk away. Sadie: "Wait, where's the meeting taking place? Sorry, I just forgot, you know how things just seem to slip out of your mind!" Sadie laughs nervously. Sally: "It's on the top floor." Sadie: "Thanks." Sadie runs over to the elevator. (Scene cuts to Sadie exiting the elevator) Tina-Fran: "Can I help you?" Sadie: "I'm here for the nine o'clock meeting." Tina: "Ok, excuse me for a second. (take into a headset) You're nine o'clock is here to see you. Right this way please." Tina leads Sadie into the meeting room where Shubie, Nancy and Martha are sitting at a table. Shubie(looks at her watch): "You're two minutes late Mrs. Peterson." Sadie: "I'm sorry Shubie, I would've been on time, but I had to wait for the elevator." Shubie: "Well I've taken that elevator everyday, and I've never been late to a meeting. Don't let it happen again Sadie. Anyway, let's get down to business. What new invention are you going to present for us today?" Sadie: "Well I did a lot of thinking leading up to this, and thought of a problem that everyone seems to have while eating breakfast. Have you ever been eating breakfast and are craving for another piece of toast, but aren't hungry enough to eat a full piece? Well say no more because the mini toaster is here to help! (Sadie puts out the prototype onto the table) The toaster takes little piece of bread, and heats them up creating a delicious snack! It's great for all meals and occasions! It's small size also easily fits inside your purse to make great snacks on the go! This toaster would solve all of your delicious desires and would be only around $20 to buy. So what do you ladies think?" Shubie: "That idea may have been the dumbest that I have ever heard! What's next, should I buy a mini toothbrush to clean the spots a normal toothbrush can't? Or a mini watch so I can barely tell the time? I think this is a horrible idea, so it's a no from me. What do you ladies think?" Nancy: "I couldn't agree more, it's a no from me." Martha: "Yeah, this idea is one of the dumbest I've seen in a while, so it's a no from me too." Shubie: "That's three no's so it looks like we won't be selling your idea. I would probably have to fire you too, but since your sister is the CEO, I can't." Sadie: "Patty's the CEO?" Shubie: "Yeah, that's pretty much the only reason you're still employed. Especially after all the terrible things you've done to this company." Sadie walks out of the room. (Scene cuts to Sadie walking home from work) Sadie: "Well that stunk. Working at Sadie's Cookies was way better than working at that stupid place! But who cares! Pretty soon I'll at my new home with Nat as my husband!" Sadie walks down the street. Sadie: "Woah! What happened here?" Sadie looks around the street and sees that many of the homes have become mansions. Sadie: "This must be our house!" Sadie pulls into the driveway of the biggest mansion on the street. Sadie rings the doorbell. Sadie: "Oh, I can't wait to see Nat!" Frank opens the door. Frank: "Can I help you?" Sadie: "Frank! What are you doing here!" Frank: "Uh, this is my house. What are you doing here?" Shubie: "Is something the matter, honey?" Shubie walks over to the door. Sadie: "Shubie, you're married to Frank?" Shubie: "Uh, yeah, we've been married for more than five years now." Sadie peaks over Frank and Shubie and sees five kids playing behind them. Sadie: "You have five kids?" Shubie: "Yeah, soon to be six. (Shubie rubs her pregnant stomach) Don't you know this? You've been living across the street from us for years. Are you feeling okay?" Sadie: "Oh, yeah, I was just going to ask if you knew what time it was?" Shubie: "Why would you need to ask us? You're wearing a watch too." Sadie: "Yeah, I was just making sure that my watch had the right time! Things can go very wrong when you don't have the right time!" Sadie laughs nervously. Shubie: "Ok, (Shubie looks at her watch) it's 4:52 now." Sadie(looks at her watch): "Great, I have the right time! Thank you so much!" Shubie: "You're welcome." Shubie closes the door. Sadie: "Well that was awkward, but I can't wait to see the house that me and Nat live in. It's probably going to be ten times as big as these ones!" Sadie turns around and sees that her house is one of the only houses that is not a mansion. Sadie: "What? It looks the same as before! Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'd be happy to live in any house as long as Nat's with me." Sadie walks to the front of the house. Sadie: "Oh no! I don't have a key! Oh maybe there's one here!" Sadie looks under the mat in front of the door and finds a key. Sadie: "A great wife always leaves the extra set of keys under the mat in case she or her husband loses them." Sadie opens the door. Sadie: "Nat, must not be home yet. I better start a dinner while I wait for him. Sadie begins to make dinner, and Nat comes home a few minutes later. Sadie: "Hi, honey, how was you're day?" Nat: "It was awful, some guy wouldn't stop complaining that I didn't give him a ride since he didn't have enough tokens to get to Rock Bottom." Sadie: "Tokens for what?" Nat: "The bus. Then while I was dealing with this guy some woman complained that she was going to be late for work and called the bus company. So now, they moved me to one of the New Kelp City buses." Sadie: "That's terrible. Well, don't worry because I made you your favorite, spaghetti and meatballs!" Sadie puts the food out of the pot and onto two plates. Nat: "You made that last night." Sadie: "I did? I'm sorry, I must've forgot." Sadie puts the plates on the table and sits down. Nat: "Hey, where is everyone?" Sadie: "Oh, no! I forgot to pick up the kids! I'm so sorry, Nat!" Nat: "What are you talking about we don't have any kids! We don't have enough money to support children right now. I was just saying that I'm surprised that Nancy and Fred aren't barbecuing tonight like they usually do. Their son must have a game right now." Sadie: "Nancy and Fred have a son?" Nat: "Yeah, they've always had one. Are you feeling okay Sadie?" Sadie: "Yeah, uh, I'm just really tired from a hard day at work." Nat: "Tell me about it." Nat walks over to the refrigerator. Nat: "Did you remember to get the milk today, Sadie?" Sadie: "Oh, I must've forgot. I'll get some tomorrow." Nat: "Well how am I going to eat these meatballs with out any milk? Go get some now." Sadie: "Ok, I'm so sorry honey." Sadie gets up and runs out of the house and into her car. (Scene cuts to Sadie waiting online in the Barg 'N Mart) Sadie: "Why isn't Debbie working at the cash register?" Mable walks up behind her. Sadie: "Oh, I better ask, Mable. Mable, why isn't Debbie working at the cash register today?" Mable: "Who's Debbie?" Sadie: "You're daughter." Mable: "Me and Lenny don't have any daughters." Sadie: "But you didn't have Debbie with Lenny, you had him with Fred." Mable: "What? Are you accusing me of cheating on Lenny with Fred?!" Mable punches Sadie in the face and Sadie falls down. Cashier: "Next in line please." Mable walks over to the checkout. (Scene cuts to Sadie walking into her house) Sadie: "Here's your milk, Nat, I'm sorry you had to wait so long." Nat: "It's okay, Sadie, I had to order pizza since you took too long." Sadie: "Ok, where's the rest of my spaghetti and meatballs?" Nat: "Oh, I threw it out because it didn't taste good and got cold." Sadie: "What? I that took me a half an hour to make! But it's ok, as long as you're happy and fine with having pizza." Nat: "Oh, I ate all of the pizza already. I didn't know you wanted any." Sadie: "Oh that's fine! As long as I get to spend time with you I'm happy!" Sadie sits next to Nat on the couch. Sadie: "So, what're you watching?" Nat: "The big game between Bikini Bottom and Rock Bottom is on today." Sadie: "Sounds like fun!" Nat: "Yeah, it's too bad you won't be able to watch it because you have to wash the dishes." Sadie: "What?" Sadie looks at the sink and sees a pile of dirty dishes in it. Nat: "Yeah, did you think they were just going to clean themselves?" Sadie gets off the couch and walks over towards the sink. (Scene cuts to Sadie doing the dishes while Nat watches the game) Nat: "He made the shot at the buzzer! This game's going into overtime!" Sadie sighs and continues to do the dishes. Sadie: "Ok I'm done! How's the game going?" Nat: "Oh my gosh! He made it! It's over! That was the greatest game of all time! Well I guess it's time for bed then. Goodnight Sadie." Sadie sighs as Nat walks upstairs. (Scene cuts to Nat and Sadie getting into their bed) Sadie: "Goodnight honey." Nat: "Goodnight. Hopefully tomorrow will be a lot better then it was today." Sadie: "Yeah. Hey, you know what always makes me feel better after a rough day at work, Nat?" Sadie rolls over a cuddles against Nat. Nat starts snoring. Sadie: "What? He fell asleep?!" Nat wakes up. Nat: "Sadie, did you take out the trash today?" Sadie: "No, sorry, I must've forgot." Nat: "Of course you didn't. Mom was right, I should've married your sister." Sadie: "Should've married my sister!? That does it! This whole day you have been bossing me around like a complete jerk! Why don't you do some of the chores for once instead? I'm your wife not your butler! You're supposed to treat me with love and respect not with disgust and disappointment!" Nat starts to snore again. Sadie: "That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Sadie runs over to the time machine and travels back to when she was in high school. Sadie gets out of the time machine Sadie: "There I am!" Sadie points at the Sadie from earlier walking into the restaurant. Sadie: "I've got to stop her!" Sadie runs into the store and grabs the other Sadie. Sadie: "Trust me, I'm doing this for your own good. You're plan is not going to work the way you want it too. Sadie throws the other Sadie in the other time machine and pushes a bunch of buttons that causes it to travel back in time. Sadie then gets into her own time machine and travels back to Harold's garage. Sadie: "Well that was awful." Sadie gets out of the time machine and starts pushing the baby carriage out of the garage and down the street. Sadie: "Well I guess Nat and I weren't meant to be together after all." Sadie pushes the baby carriage towards Nat's house. Nat and Shubie walk out of their house. Nat: "Have a nice day honey." Nat kisses Shubie on the cheek before Shubie leaves for work. Sadie: "Oh, who am I kidding? Who couldn't fall in love with that handsome face?" (Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2017 Category:HippoHead